The main circuit board for a computer, commonly referred to as a motherboard, main board, system board, logic board, etc. often has one or more interfaces that allow a computer processing unit (CPU) to be installed on the circuit board. These interfaces are commonly called sockets. The socket acts as a support structure and an interface between the circuit board and the CPU and typically includes the necessary structure and connection to hold the CPU in place. The socket allows the circuit board to be manufactured and then a CPU subsequently chosen for it and installed. This can allow a computer system to be customized by choosing a specific CPU for a computer. It also allows a new CPU to be added to a circuit board at a later time to upgrade or replace the previous CPU.
The socket is also often associated with structural support and connections to allow a cooling component, such as a heat sink, fan, heat exchanger, other cooling solution, etc., to be connected over top of the CPU and secured in place by mounting connections associated with the socket. After a CPU is installed in a socket, typically, a cooling component is selected and placed over the CPU to cool it. The mounting points are often associated with the socket to allow the cooling component to be secured in place over the CPU provided in the socket.
While a socket may allow a number of different CPUs to be connected to the socket, sockets themselves come in different sizes depending on the type of CPU the motherboard is able to accept. The size and configuration of the sockets on motherboards vary depending on the size and type of CPU meant to be connected to them. Therefore, the position of the mounting points for attaching a cooling component over top of a CPU in the socket often vary depending on the size and type of the socket.